Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. Episode 1
is the first episode of Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. anime series. The episode premiered on October 10, 2014. Synopsis The episode begins with Soji talking about twin-tails during the student council president’s speech. Later,Soji and his class have to fill out a ”desired club questionnaire”. As Soji is daydreaming,his teacher announces that they had to give her the sheets. He then hastily writes that he wanted to open a “Twin-Tail Club” and forgets to write his name. After his teacher looks through the sheets,she notices that Soji didn’t write his name,and reads his request to the whole class,embarrassing him and his friend Aika (who calls him an idiot). On their way to Sojis home, Aika teases Soji for requesting a twin-tail club and calls him a twin-tail hound. They encounter Soji’s mom,who invites Aika to eat lunch with them,making her blush. Then,a white haired girl is seen,hiding in a bush and listening to Soji and Aika’s conversation. The scene changes to a narrow alley. “Strawberrytwin” is running away from something,panting. At Sojis restaurant,Aika and Soji see the mysterious young woman from earlier spying on them.As Aika confronts her, she first teases her fir her small breast,angering Aika. She then introduces herself as Twoearle and asks Soji to put on her bracelet if he wants to prevent twin-tails from vanishing. As Soji worried asks if she was serious,she puts the bracelet onto his arm and teleports them to the exhibition hall. In front of it the people are panicking while dark creatures catch twin-tailed girls with special bubbles,just to vanish their twin-tails and making them believe that they would never wear twin-tails. He even catches Erina, the student council president,and detwins her. Soji is shocked by this and Twoearle explains to him that he has to transform with his bracelet,which he does (after Aika being concerned,of course). He sees himself and compliments his own twin-tails,at first unaware that they are his. Then,he notices that his voice changed and is surprised that he turned into a girl. This also enrages Aika, who asks Twoearle why Soji had to transform into a girl,which the latter answers with it being a mystery. After Soji had recovered from his surprise,he began attacking Lizardgildy.During the battle,Twoearle explains the functions of his armor to him (e.g. wishing the weapon,etc.) and Soji introduces his feminine side as Tailred. After Tailred defeated Lizardgildy,she destroyed the ring that stole the attributes and all twintails were regained. Erina thanks her and asks her for her real name. Tailred/Soji panicks and when he runs away,says that he/she will be happy to meet Erina again,but doesn’t reveal his real name. Character Appearances *Erina Shindō *Sōji Mitsuka *Aika Tsube *Kotori Tarui *Miharu Mitsuka *Thouars *Lizardgildy *Asuka *Tail Red *Mikoto Sakuragawa *Draggildy Adapted From *Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. Light Novel Volume 1 Trivia Major Events *The Ultimagills started their attack to Soji and co's world. *Soji and Aika encountered Thouars. **First time Soji transforms into Tail Red. Gallery Tailredafraid.jpg Aura_Pillar.png Blazerblade.png Newbody.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes